


Aerodynamic

by Missy



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She’s to be sensible, grown up, and glad for it after all.Wasn’t that the lesson that living with Peter and his Lost Boys taught her?





	Aerodynamic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts).



She doesn’t try to fly. Not at first. She’s to be sensible, grown up, and glad for it after all. Wasn’t that the lesson that living with Peter and his Lost Boys taught her?

Yet she perches on the top step of the landing. Below her is a thick pile of snow that will cushion her fall – should she fall, heaven forbid it. 

Wendy takes a deep breath and pauses at the top step. She could be very badly hurt. Or she could fly away to a new realm, to somewhere she’s never been before.

She holds that breath. She takes a leap.

When the wind picks her up and allows her the grace of learning how to steer through its harshest storm, she laughs like a pirate queen into the bright blue sky.


End file.
